


Unexpectedly Tied and Burned

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Doggy Style, Knotting, Lucifer’s first knot, M/M, Oral, Rug Burn, first knot, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Lucifer have a little fun, and get a very welcome surprise.





	Unexpectedly Tied and Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written as a fill for the "Knotting" Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Dean moaned as he rocked into Lucifer’s warm, wet mouth, seeing the Omega’s eyes blink up at him. “Such a good little Omega,” he praised. Lucifer’s nails dug into his thighs when he said that, and Dean groaned in pleasure. “Such a pretty little Omega on his knees, sucking my cock. But you know what would be even better?”

Lucifer moaned, his tongue licking up Dean’s shaft and he shivered.

“Fucking the pretty little Omega,” Dean grinned.

Lucifer’s eyes lit up happily and he gave another moan, louder this time. He pulled off of Dean’s cock, giving a large smile up at the Alpha. “Please?” he whispered with a rasp.

“If my little Omega will present for me,” Dean purred.

Lucifer rolled onto his hands and knees quickly, lowering his chest to the floor and spreading his legs, giving Dean a perfect view of the puffy, wet hole that the Omega was begging to be filled.

“Beautiful. Absolutely fuckin’ beautiful, Luce,” Dean praised, kneeling between Lucifer’s legs. He couldn’t help but lean down and give Lucifer’s hole a swipe with his tongue, collecting the minty-citrusy smell and taste of his Omega on his lips and nose. Lucifer gave a wail, pushing hips back in a needy plea.

“Such a horny little Omega,” Dean chuckled, giving Lucifer’s taut ass a slap. He keened loudly and the Alpha chuckled, rubbing where there was a faint handprint. “Do you want me to prep you, or do you want me to slide right in?”

“Slide in, please, Alpha,” Lucifer whimpered.

Dean nodded, kissing the small of Lucifer’s back before straightening. Grabbing his cock, he began pressing into the slick Omega, groaning loudly. Lucifer was also moaning loudly, pressing back onto Dean faster than he was going.

“Slow down there, baby, don’t want to hurt you,” Dean cooed to him.

“‘M not made of glass, Dean,” Lucifer grumbled.

“I know you’re not,” Dean chuckled, “But I’m still not going to hurt you. Once you’re used to it, I’ll go faster and harder, okay?”

Lucifer huffed and Dean chuckled to himself. His little Omega was always impatient- in everything he did. And that was one reason Dean loved him.

Slowly, he finished filling Lucifer up and he waited, letting Lucifer adjust to his length and girth before starting to fuck him. It was slow at first, yet firm, and then he began picking up speed. Mostly because Lucifer was writhing around, squirming, begging for more, begging for his Alpha to fuck him, and Dean couldn’t resist it when Lucifer begged in a broken, hoarse tone. Tilting Lucifer’s hips up a little and receiving a firm clench for his troubles, he began pounding into the Omega, now wailing and clawing their carpeted floor as Dean nailed his prostate with the thick, blunt head of his cock over and over again.

A familiar, yet new sensation swept over Dean and he groaned as he looked down, spreading Lucifer’s cheeks to get a better look at his dick sliding in and out of Lucifer’s wet, puffy rim. Moaning at the sight, he draped himself over Lucifer’s back, kissing and nipping his shoulder. “Guess what, little Omega? I’m about to pop a knot.”

Lucifer whined and whimpered, gasping as he felt the knot prod his entrance.

“That’s right, I’m about to pop a knot into your tight little ass, for the first time ever,” Dean whispered. It was the first time that the Alpha would pop a knot in Lucifer; it was also the first time Lucifer would have a real, live knot in his ass, instead of one made out of silicone. “Ready for your first knot?”

“Please, Alpha, give it to me,” Lucifer babbled. “Alpha, please, knot me, tie me to you, please!”

Dean groaned and shoved his knot into his pliant Omega, cumming hard and tying them together firmly.

It must have nudged Lucifer’s prostate, for his Omega screamed and came bonelessly onto the carpet below them, his nails digging into the carpet but yet not preventing him from rubbing his chest against the carpet. Dean winced, knowing he’d have to tend to his Omega’s impromptu rug burn.

Once the aftershocks had subsided, Dean tested his knot, making sure it was secure, before gently bringing Lucifer back with him, sitting the Omega on his lap and running soothing hands over his still trembling thighs. “How does it feel, Luce?” he asked softly.

“‘M so full,” Lucifer said happily, turning his head to nose at Dean’s neck. “And so good. I could just… . I could be on your knot all day and not worry about anything.”

Dean chuckled and kissed Lucifer’s forehead. “Well, after it goes down, we’re getting some arnica on your chest,” he said, looking down and seeing how red and raw Lucifer’s chest was.

“Totally worth it,” Lucifer said dreamily. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Dean chuckled, tilting Lucifer’s head up to kiss him. “You’re welcome, little Omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
